Forever and a Day
by Winged Element
Summary: Eternity is a very long time to live, sometimes it's hell but sometimes... sometimes the possibilities are endless and you can't help but want that forever and the day after it. Drabbles after the end of the movie. MinaxVlad.
1. That Voice so Soft and Sweet

A/N: Hello! So, any of you who follow me are probably wondering, "What's Winged Element doing posting something that isn't DMC and not a crossover with it?" Well I'm going to say that I've found something else that I just can't help but write my own fanfiction to :3 To those of you who are new, hello and welcome :) Details on me and my posting habits are on my profile but this is my first fanfiction outside the realm of Devil May Cry, I just couldn't help myself… Dracula Untold was amazing and as I love writing vampires and have read the original Dracula (though I wasn't hugely fond of it, little dry for my tastes) I thought I'd give this a go. Sorry bout the long ramble, I tend to do that sometimes, I'll make up for it in the chapter :)

Disclaimer: *shakes head* I know I don't know you guys very well yet but come on, really?

That Voice So Soft and Sweet

_Bu-thump… Bu-thump…_ The noise echoed in his ears, throbbed in his teeth, he knew what was happening but didn't want to admit, even to himself, especially when his wife was kissing him so nicely, her fingers dug into his back and he pulled back; content for a moment just watching her. She was lovely, the way she tilted her head back, the way her pulse throbbed in her neck… he looked at it, could practically _see _the blood rushing through the veins… he just wanted to… he backed off the bed as quickly as he could.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I… need some air…"

Vlad opened his eyes and saw the ceiling above him, his mind filled with images of Mirena, the day they had married, when she held Ingeres for the first time, and even in her next life when she had viewed him as a monster and he'd been pushed as closer to a true death than he'd ever been. Far closer than even that day in the sun when he'd watched his son get dragged to safety. He checked in on his decedents from time to time, it gave him something to do, something to occupy his time every ten years or so. It would have to be tonight… he would have to feed tonight… He had come to hate doing so, every time he did, he couldn't help but be reminded of that moment, that time so many many years ago that Mirena had died in his arms. And he was the one that pulled the last little bit of lifeblood from her veins… worse yet was the fact that he _enjoyed it…_ no matter how much time passed, how much he tried to drown the past in blood, that moment still came back to him when he drank, when he killed a victim… that image of his wife's body, lifeless because of _him_ would haunt him for the rest of his days…

The former prince shook his head, forcing his thoughts back to the present, the sun was still high in the sky, not that it was unusual for him to have fitful sleep, but as the years had passed the effects of the sun had waned, now it was more of an irritation than anything else, he avoided it if possible, simply for comforts sake but he could walk through a patch of sunlight without getting lit up like a torch. He looked up to the ceiling and touched his forehead in a quick prayer for the day, some habits died hard… He dressed himself and made a cup of coffee, human food did little for him but the robust smell and warmth of the drink was pleasant, not nearly as much as it was back in the day. He wished that people still knew how to make a good brew, some local bakeries weren't bad but still… He'd told Mehmed once that the only thing he missed from his childhood was the coffee, that hadn't been a lie. He grabbed the cup and took a sip, his lip curling at the weak taste in comparison to his memories, despite those very memories being hundreds of years old.

Mug in hand the vampire sat down at his laptop and waited patiently for the thing to boot up. Technology was a fascinating thing and something that Vlad tried to keep up on, but damn if it was hard, it was changing so fast. Once the internet was up and running he started checking his stocks and started his work for the day. Online work was the easiest way to keep a low profile, no one could see you or your daily actions to make judgment or question them; occasionally he'd pick up an office job or some such, just to change up the pace or for something to do but when you lived in a paid off house and didn't have to pay for food and didn't use the lights the cost of living was fairly inexpensive. Vlad tipped the mug back only to realize it was empty, today was just dull, dragging on and he'd only just gotten up. He looked outside, it was a pleasant shade of overcast and the sun was just beginning to go past its peak. Perhaps he'd make a trip downtown and see what was going on.

-Forever and a Day-

It was a fine day for a walk, the streets were bustling and despite the lack of sunshine the people seemed to be in a good mood, at least for citygoers, Vlad had long since become accustomed to the rudeness of city-folk but that didn't stop him from enjoying his own day though, he'd do his work tonight after a… well after getting a drink. He had just decided to head toward the extensive library and see if anything there tickled his fancy when he heard it… that voice… that voice so soft and sweet, exactly as he remembered… the vampire turned, hoping beyond hope…

A/N: Okay… so I may have a teensy tinsey little love of cliffhangers… heheheh… please forgive me and the next chapter will be up next week?

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	2. Eyes That Spoke of Loneliness

A/N: I've got one chapter left to type for this week… woo… gosh I really feel like I need a nap… ugh… maybe if I work hard when I get home I can take a little one before work… maybe… anywho, I'll just start that chapter now…

Guest: I typically have short chapters as I will do multiple fanfictions at a time and update them weekly (I've been busy with exams and Christmas lately) but I'm glad you do like what I have so far, thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: Dracula is far too much for any one person to own…

Eyes that Spoke Loneliness

Mina giggled at the owner of the flower shop, he was being absurd, sure she wouldn't mind a small bouquet of flowers, they were always nice and he had probably picked her to pick on because she would frequently pass by this shop and slow to check out the wares but there was no one in her tiny apartment to enjoy them aside from her cat.

"I'm sorry sir, but really…" she was about to continue jesting with the man before her when she heard someone say behind her.

"Beautiful." She turned, startled and confused, not only because someone had snuck up on her but because his voice sounded so familiar but she couldn't place where from. The owner of said voice looked at her with eyes that were filled with such loneliness that it was the first thing that she noticed. Once beyond that though, she saw a very attractive man, one that had a presence that demanded respect yet at the same time had a very warm, charismatic feel. Both seemed to realize that they were staring.

"The flowers, my lady." He corrected himself, nodding toward the stand. Mina barely heard the shop owner start speaking again.

"My lady?" she asked, struck by the old term "Where are you from?" certainly he couldn't be from here, no one here was such a gentleman.

"A long way from here." He said, a small smile on his face, as though the comment were almost funny, she couldn't help but smile back. There was a pause between them that almost stretched into the territory of awkward.

"Well goodnight," she offered, turning, a light blush on her cheeks, prepared to meet up with her friends and tell them all about Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome that she'd just met but clearly he wasn't done with her yet as he spoke up behind her again.

"Why think of this life separately from the next when one is born from the last…" she paused, stunned before turning back to him

"That's my favorite poem," she said, still surprised, what didn't surprise her is the hint of a knowing smile that graced his lips.

"It speaks to you of yearning," he said, taking a step forward "of one soul pleading for another."

"I'm Mina," she managed, still taken off guard

"Vlad." He said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles gently. She couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips, nor could she stop looking into his eyes, those eyes just seemed _so _deep…

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, breaking her out of her trance finally. She grinned again and managed to say.

"I was just headed home," once there she was certain the first thing she'd do would be call her friends and tell them of this adventure.

"May I walk you there?" she nodded and started in the direction of her apartment building. Typically she'd be wary of letting a stranger know where she lived but there was just something about him that seemed so familiar… besides, she had many friends in the building that would let her know if he was creeping about.

"That vendor owner seemed quite adamant about getting you to buy something." Vlad said as they began walking.

"Yes, I like to stop and look often, I think he thought it was about time I bought something."

"That or he thought that a beautiful girl needed some beautiful flowers to complete her look." Mina couldn't help but laugh, he had looked so serious when he'd said it, Vlad grinned back "I'm serious." He said, though she could see the mirth in his eyes.

"Of course," she giggled "if he had truly thought that he wouldn't have been trying to charge me so much for them."

"What was he asking for?" his brows went up, seeming honestly curious

"Way too much," she said "it was absurd!"

-Forever and a Day-

The walk back to apartment was no short one but it seemed so when walking home with Vlad at her side, in fact, it felt too short. Before she knew it they were at the complex entryway and she was bidding him farewell.

"Will I… see you again?" she asked, not wanting to seem too eager, for as much as she felt like he was familiar, he was still a stranger to her.

"If you want to." He said before digging around in his pockets to produce a scrap of paper and a pen. He held it against the doorframe and scrawled his phone number on it before handing it back to her.

"It was nice meeting you." She said and he smiled and kissed her hand once more.

"Likewise." With that he was gone, heading back down the street and perhaps she was kidding herself but she could've sworn she heard him whistling. She looked at the paper, one side was his number, she flipped it over and saw a short list. Mina giggled as she realized the man had accidentally given her his grocery list when he was fumbling for paper. She shook her head and headed up to her apartment to text him and tell him what he was missing.

A/N: So… I'm totally making a good second impression ^^; I swear I'm normally not this bad when it comes to updates, please take my word for it, I'll be better in the future ^^;

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	3. A Laugh to Remember

A/N: Here we go, I'm typing this chapter right after I finished the last one so now I can update on time for this week too! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy how this is going so far, especially because it's my first time outside of Devil May Cry's archives… yeah I might have a minor obsession with that series… if you have a playstation or xbox I recommend you play them (old ones, not the shitty reboot). Anywho, free advertising for Capcom aside, I'll start that chapter now.

Disclaimer: To be honest I don't really know how the rights to Dracula go… so… yeah

Drakire: don't worry! I'll keep going! Thanks for the review!

A Laugh to Remember

The rest of Vlad's night passed in a blissful blur, he texted with Mina for a while, a feature on his phone that he was still becoming accustomed to. He knew that if he could still blush he would've been when she first messaged him telling him that he'd accidentally given her his grocery list. He'd been in such a hurry to give her a number that he hadn't looked at the paper he'd written it on. Sure it was an embarrassment but he could tell that she was amused by the whole scenario. Not that he could blame her, he would be too if he were in her shoes. He sat back in his chair, the book in his lap all but forgotten as he went over the memories again and again. He had found his love again and she had smiled and welcomed his presence, instead of being guarded and wary as she had been in the last life upon finding out his identity. He'd forgotten how much he loved her laugh, ah her laugh… it was something that he burned into his memory once again, it was beautiful and full of life, it brought back memories of days spent on horseback, out for a picnic, of playful chases and of silly comments made about some of Transylvania's nobles. He remembered the bliss of their wedding day and when she had told him that she was expecting his first child. The vampire smiled at these memories, he was determined in this life not to mess things up again, not to be her downfall once more, this life would be filled with many more smiles and laughter than he'd ever been able to provide before, he was determined to make it so.

The smile slipped slightly from his face, as he had not been unaware of the monster lurking behind them in the market place, he had disappeared shortly after they left the main streets of town but still his presence unnerved Vlad. It wasn't the first time the man had shown up, he seemed to get a kick out of showing up just long enough to remind the other vampire of his existence and then disappear, just to keep Vlad's stress levels up. He knew he'd show up and speak with him, he generally did, reminding the former prince of his promise and that someday he'd come to collect. It was something that Vlad wished would happen so that he could be free of his shackles, he didn't regret the promise, it had kept his country together in a time of need, he had wished it had gone down differently but failed to see how that really could've happened.

He'd gone over the contract again and again in his mind but couldn't find a loophole, just as he'd gone over the battles that took place afterward again and again but didn't see many alternatives to what had happened, there were a few lives here and there he felt he could've saved, and perhaps he should've known that Mehmed would use a decoy but the Sultan would've found another way to trick him, the man was as clever as a serpent.

Vlad shook his head, trying to rid it of the memories but it didn't make much difference at this point, ridding of them made him think of Mina which made him think of his current state of being, which of course, led his mind right back to the past and the moment he had accepted the old vampire's blood. He closed his eyes, the memory becoming as clear as day.

He remembered the thick cloying taste as he swallowed the blood that would alter the course of his fate forever. The sound of the shudder the old vampire gave when he did. The effects he began feeling were immediate, he wanted to choke on the substance, and he began to feel weak, dizzy…

"What now…?" he managed after tossing the broken skull to the side.

"Now… you die." The monster said walking away from him and at that moment Vlad was sure that he'd been tricked, that the monster was simply going to devour him and that his kingdom was doomed. He slipped and fell, feeling his body convulse and darkness overwhelmed his mind.

He remembered the strange vision that had plagued his dream, at the time he hadn't understood it but now knew that it was a glimpse into his future, if only he had known, he would've paid more heed to the warnings it gave. The next thing he knew he was waking up in the creek the flowed away from the mountain, feeling things he never thought possible and now took as a part of everyday life. Vlad shook his head and opened his eyes, how young and foolish he'd been back then, but then again, not many got the opportunity to live for as long as he had…

"Nor will many others." The voice came from his balcony and Vlad shot to his feet, fangs bared at the man who had made him into the monster he was today.

A/N: Dun Dun Duuuunnnnn! I like cliffhangers :3 A lot… they're my friend :3 anywho, thanks so much for reading and following me on this adventure!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	4. A Look of Fear

A/N: Hey! So I'm not too happy at the moment, I just dropped my pill and couldn't find it *grumbled irritatedly* but either way, this is the last fanfiction chapter I have to type tonight and the tomorrow I have my interview to see if I'm worthy to study abroad :S I'm so nervous, it's kind of just hitting me that I very well might get to attend Nihon University this summer… O.o it's kind of mind-blowing, it shouldn't be, I have readers from all over the world so going somewhere outside the United States shouldn't seem that crazy but… it does…

Disclaimer: I can't even claim having to been to Canada and I live in Michigan, what makes you think that I can claim Dracula?

A Look of Fear

Mina was excited to see Vlad again, this time was a date, or so that's what she told herself, they had never exactly specified what it was. They were meeting at a quaint little coffee shop that Mina had visited several times before, it was a fine place for a date, or so all of her friends had said despite her interruptions that he hadn't officially asked her out.

"He was… I don't know, it felt almost like I had known him somehow, he seemed so familiar." She remembered saying to a rather excited Rebecca. Jackie jumped in at that point.

"Maybe you were lovers in a past life." She said with waggling eyebrows, Mina laughed at the suggestion

"Right, that would explain everything," she giggled "before I know it I'll be remembering our wedding and speaking some foreign language."

"And the two of us will kindly escort you to the loonie bin." Rebecca said, trying not to laugh at Mina's crazy facial expressions.

"But I do honestly think it's wonderful that you found someone, especially one who gets the lovely title of Tall Dark and Handsome." Jackie seemed genuinely pleased, she was always happy when Mina seemed to show any interest at all in a man, it was a rare occurrence and she would bet her right hand that it had never been this high before as her friend drifted from guy to guy, never really getting serious with any one of them.

"I might finally get to be an Aunt." Rebecca giggled, nudging Mina in the side, who promptly nudged back.

"Oh stop it Rebecca, we didn't talk for long, besides tomorrow's not even officially a date." She said, though her cheeks lit up at the idea of seeing Vlad again.

"You like him though! Oh this is so exciting! My big sis is finally showing some interest in a man!" Mina blushed further.

"That's quite enough out of you two," she grumbled, picking up the dishes from dinner and depositing them in the sink. "are you done mooching off of your neighbor now?" the other two women simply laughed and began wishing their goodbyes as they headed out.

That was all last night, now it was the next day and Mina was off to meet Vlad again, her heart fluttering more nervously than she could ever remember it doing before any real date. This was a simple meeting, why was she so nervous? She approached the coffee shop slowly, what if he didn't show? She looked at her phone, she was quite early but when she looked up again, there he was, standing as though he'd always been there waiting for her.

"Vlad!" she said excitedly, then tried to reign in her excitement, she didn't want to scare him away with her eagerness.

"Mina," he grinned but she noticed something in his eyes, something that she felt she shouldn't have noticed in the eyes of someone that she had just met but… he just seemed so easy to read.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her brows tilting upward, a brief flash of surprise crossed his face before he said

"It's not something that should worry you, I swear, it's nothing much." He smiled again and pulled the door to the café open for her. She grinned, trying to push the matter from her mind but something about his expression kept it nestled in the back of her thoughts… she'd ask again later. Once they were seated with their drinks Mina asked

"Did I miss anything from your list?" Vlad paused, a sheepish look crossing his face

"No, ah… thanks though, I'm sorry that I accidentally handed it to you."

"It's no big deal, it gave me a very good excuse to text you right away, besides, seeing you scramble for something to write on was rather cute." She paused, had she really just said that? Vlad grinned, not seeming to mind the offhand compliment. Mina noticed that he hadn't touched his coffee much

"Not much of a coffee guy?" she asked, nodding toward the mug, Vlad looked down at it, swirling it around the cup

"I just don't care for it much here."

"Really? This is probably my favorite shop," she looked around the store before back to the dark haired man before her. "Okay then Mr. Coffee Connoisseur, where's the best coffee from?"

"Turkey." He replied without missing a beat.

"Turkey? Really?" she asked with a raised brow. He nodded, taking a sip from the mug in front of him before adding a splash of cream, stirring with a spoon.

"It was the first time I'd ever had coffee and still to this day it's the best I've ever tasted." He stated as though this should be obvious fact.

"The first time? That must've been a long time ago." Mina said, recalling the first time she'd tasted the bitter substance and become a regular drinker, it must've been early high school at the latest…

"Yes, indeed it was."

A/N: Heheh, inside joke between Vlad and himself, heheh… anywho, all the coffee references go back to his comment to Mehmed about the only thing he missed was the coffee in case you've forgotten :)

Till next time,

-Winged Element


End file.
